An underride impact, or “submarine” event often involves a passenger vehicle failing to stop, and crashing into a larger vehicle such as a semi trailer. The semi trailer often sits higher up, such that the bumper of the passenger vehicle avoids contact with the semi trailer and slides under the trailer. In these cases, the brunt of the impact is experienced by the upper portion of the passenger vehicle including the windshield, windshield frame, and even the upper body of the passengers.